Days of Future Never Mind
by NotMarge
Summary: Several different ways the Paris Peace Talks could have gone had Quicksilver been present. Totally AU. Totally wonky.


I do not own X-Men: Days of Future Past.

But my Blu-Ray copy is mine, all mine, I say.

Days of Future . . . Never Mind

* * *

Scenario 1

_Man, that chick's crazy. And hot._

The silver-haired mutant Peter Maximoff took his sweet time surveying the ensuing chaos of the overturned boardroom.

Which meant nobody else had even had time to blink.

_Let's see, she's a blue shape shifting mutant who hates, hmmm, well, _everybody_. _

That much was clear.

She'd already roughed up a bunch of guys in suits and now she knelt in all her scaly, naked . . .

_Hey, you know, I can almost see your . . ._

. . . glory atop the conference table, pointing a gun at a really small mustached dude wearing huge glasses.

_Whoa, Amazon Reptile Queen. Getting a little intense, aren't we?_

He moved forward and flipped the gun out of her hand. Gave those deathly yellow eyes a good, scrutinizing once over. And shrewdly tucked the gun in the back waistband of his pants.

_Forgive me, sweetness. But you seemed a little too keyed up to be wandering around loose with a firearm. You could _shoot_ somebody._

Removed his stash of duct tape. And secured the little guy to the wall.

_That's a bad little traitor, trying to sell government secrets to other countries. Stay._

Looked around to see a dark-haired military officer firing a Taser at the blue mutant woman, the wires already stretching out toward her unsuspecting frame.

Calmly zipped over and took careful hold of the leads . . .

_Look at me, I'm quicker than electricity . . . ha, made that rhyme . . ._

. . . and redirected them at the guy's junk.

_Not nice to hurt the ladies, big boy._

And then tied the woman herself up with still more silver duct tape.

Then he leaned back against the doorframe and calmly waited for the rest of the slower members of the crew to show up to the restrained baffled blue woman screaming and spluttering in confused rage.

It took five seconds.

_Way too slow, guys. Now I'm bored._

* * *

Scenario 2

The mutant speedster Peter Maximoff hung back a bit, watching from the sidelines, sorting it all out.

_Huh, interesting. _

Things were getting a little heated around the place.

_So, you love her . . ._

Charles the rich hippie, stood protectively in front of the naked blue woman crouching on the table, hands up like a scruffy hostage negotiator or something.

You_ love her . . ._

While Erik the prison convict pointed a gun at them both, rambling on about something Peter didn't really care to take the time to pay attention to.

_And _you_ love her . . ._

And the Hank the science nerd just looked passively on like a bespectacled Gumby.

_Man, she must have lady parts of gold or something._

While Logan the claw man grunted and twitched, apparently having some sort of fit or other.

_What's wrong with _you_, man? In love with her too?_

Then the most loved, most blue, most naked woman in the room made a break for it toward the window. And then shock of all shocks, the scientist nerd moved first and attacked Erik the metal man who fired the shot anyway.

And Peter Maximoff decided he had waited around long enough.

He casually flicked the bullet into the expensive mahogany table. Flipped the gun out of metal man's hands. Duct taped him in an uncomfortable position in the trunk of the rental car outside.

And placed himself in the path of the scaly, hot steamroller of a naked woman. Redirecting her trajectory, he spun her into an upright armchair. Cheekily eskimo rubbed his nose to hers, just because he could.

And sat down in a second chair beside her to enjoy the confusion.

* * *

Scenario 3

When the crazy, blue, naked woman jumped out of the window, Peter Maximoff decided it was time to take some real action.

He duct taped Erik the metal man down. To the underside of the conference table, just for fun.

Tucked the gun into the waistband of his black jeans.

And raced downstairs.

He arrived outside just she hit the ground, screaming.

And saw the wound on her leg.

_Ouch, got her._

Raced over as she lay flat on her belly. Pressed a square of duct tape over the wound so she wouldn't bleed too much. And maturely refrained from smacking her on her shapely rear.

Picked her up from the ground.

And raced her away to a quiet, peaceful garden spot several streets over.

When he sat her down on a concrete bench to let her take in her change of surroundings, she immediately expressed her sincere appreciation by punching him in the face and limping away as the blood poured from his nose.

_Damn, I think I'm in love._

* * *

**Well, it's been ten days since I last published. Which is, like, ****_forever_**** for me. So I'm starting off easy. **

**And this just may be too goofy for consideration but I was growing homesick for some good ole' simple Quicksilver after obsessively watching and writing American Horror Story for weeks and weeks.**

**Oh, and as always, check out the pic. That's a dude having fun right there ;)**

**Thanks to grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 (wow, ****_that's_**** a mouthful; wonder what Pietro would say about that?), Voodoo-Mutant-Child, brigid1318, ThatGypsyWriter, and the1upguy for reviewing. You guys are great :D**

**And thanks to Roazhonad, The Cry-Wank Kid, nousername123, That70sFan, Darlin, annabannana98, Move-2-da-beat-femme, Dean5887**, **xc2010, rachel. maude .71**, **and MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul for adding your support as well. **

**So everybody appreciates feedback. Leave a review if you like.**


End file.
